The Gifts
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: When small hole in the fabric of space and time appears in the boarding house living room long enough for a white-haired, silver-eyed girl to come through, the gang knows that their lives are going to get even more bizarre than usual. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Damon/Elena WARNING: MUCH USE OF GOOGLE TRANSLATE WENT INTO THIS FANFIC!


The Gifts  
DG32173

Sarah: an idea I had when I was thinking about one of my favorite OCs that I made up a long time ago and had used for many purposes. This idea hit me out of nowhere but it was too good to pass up. This will be the first fanfic of a series.

_**DISCLAIMER**_  
If I don't claim it before the chapter, it is safe to assume I don't own it. If I _do_ claim it before the chapter, then I _own_ it and I expect you to pm or review and _ask_ for permission to use it and wait for an answer _before_ using it in your own stories. This is the only disclaimer for the whole story.

_**WARNINGS**_  
ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! Rated M for my sanity. Not that I have any. As many of my stories before have been strange, this story is going to be even _stranger._ Also, I will be using Google Translate a _lot_ in this story, as well as a good deal of fiddling with the Latin part of Google Translate. If you're versed in Latin or any other language I make use of, blame Google for translation errors, not me. I did _some_ fiddling around with Google to try to get the Latin I use here to translate _back_ into what I meant for the characters to say. Also, my OC, Sari, is from the distant future and _primarily_ speaks a future version of Latin. Latin speakers, you can blame my misuse of Latin on _that._ It will take some time for her to actually _learn_ to speak the "modern" language of English, or any other "modern" language. And even then, some of her terms will be more than a little strange because she will keep forgetting what is actually 'known' in this era of Earth. You have been warned.

_**SUMMARY**_  
When small hole in the fabric of space and time appears in the boarding house living room long enough for a white-haired, silver-eyed girl to come through, the gang knows that their lives are going to get even _more_ bizarre than usual. When the girl gives Elena the power to control the elements _and_ the ability to become fluent in any spoken language she hears, they know they are right. But when the girl calls Elena, a _human,_ 'immortal Queen' and _Damon_ 'her king' in a strange version of Latin, the bizarreness starts getting out of hand. But how can they communicate with a girl when only three of them can speak anything remotely similar to her language and get her to explain? And how on _earth_ is Elena supposed to learn to control these new powers she was 'gifted' when no one has ever had abilities _quite_ like them? _**Damon/Elena**_

_**DESCRIPTIONS**_  
Descriptions of any OCs I decide to include in this story while be put _here_ at the beginning of the chapter they first appear in. So far, there is only _one_ OC that I'm planning on including in _this_ fic. That does _not_ mean that there won't be others who will just pop in sporadically. Anyways, here's Sari's description. Also, NWO stands for New World Order a.k.a. after Elena and Damon become king and queen of the Earth Empire.

_**Sari**_  
**Full Name:** Sari-Ana Avalon Sebow  
**Age**: 19  
**Birthday:** October 31st, 4021NWO  
**Height:** 4'8" _yes, I know she's short. Don't complain. There are real humans out there who are shorter_  
**Weight:** 98lbs  
**Body build:** slim but with firm muscles  
**Eye color:** silver  
**Hair color:** white _think of freshly fallen snow_  
**Hair style:** wavy  
**Hair length:** hips  
**Race:** the Seer _this will be explained throughout the fanfic_  
**Other info:** Sari typically keeps her hair firmly braided, starting at her scalp. Being the Seer gives her some unique abilities that will be seen _and_ explained throughout the series so I'm not going to bother explaining them here. But you should know she _can_ wield a kind of magic that is even _more_ powerful than any witch or warlock who ever lived in the show's universe could even _dream_ of possessing. But _because_ she is the Seer, what she is _allowed_ to do with that magic is rather limited. You will learn more about this girl as you read the fanfic. And for all that she _is_ nineteen-years-old, she is still very much a young girl in her era.

_**TRANSLATIONS**_  
These translations were gotten from Google Translate and are by no means 100% reliable. As I said in the warnings section, the Latin was made by me fiddling around with Google Translate and is Latin as it's spoken in the distant future if this storyline, where it is one of the primary languages spoken. I will list the translations in the order of they appear in the chapter.

_Quo enim es tu?_ – Latin – Where are you?

_Hic ego sum!_ – Latin – Here I am!

_Ubi es?_ – Latin – Where were you?

_Ego fuisse Dimissi mea sacculum_ – Latin – I was packing my bag

_Ego am parata ut vade_ – Latin – I am ready to go

_Ego te requiro iam, amice_ – Latin – I miss you already, my friend

_Hoc habet ut fieri_ – Latin – This has to be done

_Vos scitis quod_ – Latin – You know that

_Ego volunt ibi fuit alterum modo_ – Latin – I wish there was another way

_Nemo est_ – Latin – There is not

_Ego sum_ – Latin – I am – _Ego Sum Seer_ basically means "I am the Seer". This will be explained throughout the fanfic.

_Ego si scitis_ – Latin – I should know

_Fata si credere oportet_ – Latin – If they believe it is necessary – in this sentence, Sari is referring to God and the Fates.

_Nunc mihi abeundum est_ – Latin – Now I must go

_Vale_ – Latin – Farewell

_Regina_ – Latin - Queen

* * *

Prologue

Many millennia into Earth's future

"Sari!" a young-seeming woman with long brown hair and warm brown eyes calls out. The woman is dressed in a silver floor-length gown that hugs her body to her hips and flares out around her legs. Perched on her head is a silver tiara with embedded with countless lapis lazuli in a rainbow of colors, the mark of the Queen of the Earth Empire, the millennia-old vampiress Elena Salvatore. "Sari! Quo enim es tu?"

"Hic ego sum!" a small girl with long white hair and bright silver eyes cries in a voice that sounds like wind chimes, rounding the far corner of the hall at a run. She scrambles up the hall to her queen.

"Ubi es?" Elena asks with a sigh.

"Ego fuisse Dimissi mea sacculum," the girl says, holding up what people of our time would call a small suitcase. In this era, however, this 'small suitcase' holds a great deal more than what it looks like it _should_ be able to hold. "Ego am parata ut vade."

Elena kneels down so that she is on eye level with the four-foot-eight girl. "Ego te requiro iam, amice," she says sadly, hugging the girl.

"Hoc habet ut fieri," Sari says softly, returning the hug. "Vos scitis quod"

"Scio," Elena sighs. " Ego volunt ibi fuit alterum modo"

"Nemo est," Sari says firmly, pulling away. "Ego sum Seer. Ego si scitis"

Elena lets the young girl go. "Voluntas ego vide vos rursus?" she asks softly.

"Fata si credere oportet," Sari says, shrugging. She sighs. "Nunc mihi abeundum est. Vale, Regina Elena Salvatore."

"Vale, Sari Sebow," Elena says softly, backing away as Sari starts chanting in Wiccan.

As Sari chants, the air in front of her writhes and stretches before ripping into a hole in the fabric of space and time just large enough for the young Seer to walk through. Sari nods gravely to her beloved queen and good friend before passing through the magical gateway to the year A.D. 2009, a time when Queen Elena Salvatore had still been very much a human and had still been very confused about her feelings for the Salvatore brothers. One had become her consort and the other had become her chief advisor as well as the historian for her empire. And Sari, though born in a mere nineteen years ago in this era, had just now travelled back in time to start young Elena Gilbert on her journey to becoming the Queen of the Earth Empire and give her the special gifts that _allow_ her to rule over the vast empire that spreads across many galaxies. As soon as Sari is through, the rift in time and space seals back up as if it was never there to begin with.

Elena collapses to her knees, sobbing because she has a strong feeling that she will never again see the young girl she had befriended both a mere nine years ago _and_ more than four thousand years ago when she was still human. Her consort and loving husband, Damon Salvatore, finds her there an hour later and pulls her into his arms to comfort her as best he can, knowing that the scrap of a girl who he has come to love like a daughter had gone back to that first time he had met her. He lets his own tears spill into Elena's dark brown hair as he gets the same feeling as Elena had: the feeling of losing a cherished friend.


End file.
